


We're Just Empire Kids Teaser

by celestialemory



Series: We're Just Empire Kids [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Empire Kids, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialemory/pseuds/celestialemory
Summary: What if the Empire Kids were from the Star Wars universe?





	We're Just Empire Kids Teaser

"Stop staring at me." Her eyes meet mine, and I immediately avert my gaze. She gives me a smile which is more of a thinly veiled grimace. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

“I am sorry,” I apologize, gaze still averted. Frumpkin rolls up next to me, beeping quietly. “I did not mean to stare, I was merely curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she replies, not missing a beat. Her arms are crossed in a protective manner over her chest. She appraises me, eyes casing down my shabby appearance and settling on Frumpkin. 

“Aye,” I say, moving in front of Frumpkin to guard him as best I can. She could be a scavenger for all I know. “But is it not also said that satisfaction brought it back?”

“You’re quick,” she admits, a true smile briefly flashing across her face. She extends her hand toward me in invitation.“The name’s Beau. Short for Beauregard, but if you call me that I’ll shoot you.” 

“My name is Caleb Widogast.” I gingerly take her hand and shake it as firmly as I can. When I touch her hand, the scars on my wrist flare just a little bit, and I have the strangest sense of recognition. Her eyes meet mine, and I know she can feel it too, in the same way that I know what time it should be. It just is. “You… you are strong in the ways of the Force.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a longer work but i just wanted to know if there's any interest for it and get some feedback! the other characters in the Nein will most likely be in the story, just not at first! I hope you liked this shitty teaser :)


End file.
